


A Snake's Skin

by ThatOneBiPotato



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Take this, enjoy, gay fluff, i needed comfort after that episode so i made my own, im ditching everything from that episode because ive had this idea for a while, its just fluff, so here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneBiPotato/pseuds/ThatOneBiPotato
Summary: Based on the idea that Deceit, in all his old-timey, fancy nature, can make the other sides do A Fluster™ by showing even the slightest bit of skin. I don’t remember who had the original idea, but I’m turning it into a fic. I’ve been thinking about this for a while, and am finally doing it, especially now because I need my comfort. I’m ditching all new information because I don’t wAnNa ThInK aBoUt It.
Relationships: DLAMP
Comments: 23
Kudos: 216





	1. Chapter 1

Deceit yawned. He was bored. The others weren’t giving him enough  _ attention _ . Patton and Virgil were baking in the kitchen, Roman and Remus were doing God knows what in their room, and Logan was reading, right next to him, and not giving him any attention. Which was, by the way, illegal! But then, Deceit had an idea…

He made a few glances towards Logan, before shifting around slightly, before he struck. He let out a loud, exaggerated yawn, lifting his arms up as high as he could, letting his shirt lift up ever so slightly. He took a small little peak at his boyfriend, and inwardly smiled to himself.

Logan’s face was a bright red, his eyes were wide open, and his jaw had dropped. He stuttered a little, before he let out a squeak and lunged forward, pulling Deceit’s shirt down.

“D-Dee,” he stuttered out, voice unusually high, “I get that we’re alone, but now isn’t the time for that.”

“Oh, my apologies,” he said smoothly, a small smirk on his face as he spoke,” I was just yawning. See, I’m just so bored here, with nothing to do and no one to do anything with.”

“I see,” Logan said, adjusting his glasses. His face had gone down in hue, but his cheeks were still fairly dusted in a vibrant red, and his voice had lowered back down to normal. “If that’s the case, perhaps we could watch a documentary and cuddle?”

“That sounds excellent!” he said, clapping his hands together and smiling a wide, happy smile.

Logan pulled up Netflix and threw on a documentary about the earth and its shape. They fell asleep in each other’s arms before it reached halfway through.

~~~~~

It was an unusually hot day in the Mind Palace today. Not unbearable, but definitely noticable. While the others went outside to play in the pool, Deceit had stayed back to stay in his room instead. However, that decision was made after breakfast, and he was hungry. He left his room in favour of heading to the kitchen, an “evil” smile gracing his lips when he peeked into it. For you see, there was Patton, making lunch for everyone. He wasn’t dripping wet, but he was certainly not dry. He was also there, standing so innocently, in nothing but some swim trunks, flip flops, and a thin, wet tank top. This was a big contrast to Deceit, who was covered in layers upon layers of clothing. This wasn’t uncommon in their household, though.

‘ _ Hm, it  _ has _ been a while since someone’s paid attention to me.. _ ’ the sly snake thought. He hid himself back back around the wall, before adjusting his hat slightly, and then striking.

Deceit made his way around the corner, dramatically sighing as he removed the hat he’d just readjusted.

“My my, it’s so hot. Oh, hello there, Patton.” He started lightly fanning himself with his hat.

“Oh, hi Dee!” Patton said in his normal giddy tone. “Yeah, it is. But we have some lemonade and iced tea, if you need any!” He let out a soft giggle, before returning to making the sandwiches.

“That sounds like a good idea, but-” he had unclasped his cape at this point, and had it folded as he placed it down onto one of the dining chairs, “-I don’t think that’ll be too helpful.”

Patton let a glance towards his direction, before slightly tensing and looking back away, a light red tint on his freckles cheeks at the sight of some of Dee’s neck. This caused Deceit to smile again, like the evil child he is. He reached towards the top button on his shirt and popped it off.

Walking up to Patton, as he began pulling his shirt collar more outwards, he leaned over his shoulder, and asked, “Oh, what kind of sandwiches are you making?”

“Oh, you, know just some simple ham sandwiches, maybe some apple sli-” Patton let out a loud squeal, nudging deceit away as he looked in the opposite direction. “D-Deceit, that-that’s  _ highly _ in-inappropriate!”

“Oh, I’m sorry Puffball,” he said softly, “it’s just  _ sooooo _ hot, I couldn’t help myself.” He shuffled himself a little closer, and whispered lightly, “You wouldn’t want me to overheat, would you?”

Patton made a strangled sound before pushing past Deceit grabbing the sandwiches, yelling out, “ITWASNICESEEINGYOUBUTIGOTTAGONOWBYEHUN-” and fleeing the scene, leaving Deceit to cackle by himself.

This really was just too fun.

~~~~~

Deceit sighed to himself. Roman had invited him to join him in the imagination for a fancy ball. Of course, he blended right in, using his lawyer suit because it made him feel special. What  _ didn’t _ make him feel special was how Roman had decided that his kingdom was more important than him. Now, that was fair, it was  _ very _ understandable. But that didn’t mean that he was  _ happy _ with it.

He glanced towards Roman, and felt a twinge of sadness. He felt lonely. He took a sip of wine as the gears in his head began turning. Finally, they clicked, and he felt his evil smile return. Right next to Roman was a long food table. That’s where he’d gotten the wine. There were some pastries stacked up neatly just beside him. He knew what to do.

Deceit, very gracefully, made his way over to the pastry rack. He made it clear that he had no intention of acknowledging Roman, at least, not yet. He gathered up two pastries, and made a, not big, but eye-catching, act of spilling some wine onto his gloves. Not too much, but a reasonable amount.

This certainly caught the eye of Roman, who was still giving the rest of his attention elsewhere. However, what  _ really _ caught his attention was when Deceit, very slowly, removed his stained glove. This lit up Roman’s face a noticeable amount, not the colour of his sash, but enough. He quickly excused himself from his company, and grabbed Deceit by the arm, leading him out to the balcony.

“Deceit, we are in  _ public! _ ” he hissed into his ear. “You’re already wearing less than usual, was that really necessary?!”

“But Roman,” Deceit exclaimed, feigning innocence, “my glove! It got dirty! What did you expect?”

The prince, whose face had somehow become closer to his sash, pulled out a single extra glove.

“Stay here, put this on, and I’ll be back with another pair for you.”

“You’re gonna leave me out here.. Alone?” Deceit let his lip slip out slightly, and his eyes grew bigger. Yes, he was absolutely resorting to puppy dog eyes.

Guilt gently washed over his face, and he softly said, “I’ll be back fast, I promise.” He gave Deceit a light kiss on his forehead and disappeared back inside.

A pair of thick, orange gloves were the ones that Roman decided would best for his King Snake. However, when he exited back out to the balcony, he blue screened. Not only was Deceit’s hat off, but  _ both _ of his gloves were off, too!

Noticing the prince, Dee opened his mouth to say something, only to be cut off by gloves smacking into his face. Roman had also returned back inside in a flustered fit, which made him giggle. His boyfriend was just too cute sometimes.

~~~~~

Virgil and Deceit were cuddling on the bed together, even though they  _ should _ have been sleeping. They’d both had a hard day, and had taken to each other’s embrace. However, instead of sleeping at normal times, they’d stayed up well past 2 am to discuss conspiracy theories, and how believable they were. It was a fun game they’d like to play. One would say a theory they’d heard and start giving off some details about it, and then they’d both announce if they thought it was believable or not. If they both agreed that it was either believable or too crazy, they’d continue. If not, they would try convincing the other onto their side. They would carry on when they had both ended up on the same side.

Now, they’d both  _ intended _ to sleep, as this game always started. This meant that they were both in pajamas, which is a significant decrease in the amount of clothing Dee would normally wear, though he was still quite covered. He had loose, baggy sweats on, thick, fluffy socks, and a long sleeved shirt. This contrasted with Virgil, who had on boxers and his (unzipped)jacket. And nothing else. Deciding he wanted to continue his game of flustering, he started hatching a plan. Virgil was used to seeing Dee like this, so him being less layered than normal didn’t make him red. However, this was the least amount of coverage that he’s seen him in. Which means…

“Ok, ok, fine, it’s believable, jeez!” Virgil exclaimed. At this point, they’d given up on being quiet. “Ok, now, you’re turn.”

“Hmmm… What about… me showing skin.”

Virgil looked into Dee’s eyes like he had gone mad.

“Least believable one yet. Next!”

“Oh, is that so?” Dee said, a smile in his voice. He snapped his fingers, which turned his long sleeved shirt into a short sleeved one, and his baggy sweats into baggy sweats, but with the ends rolled up, exposing his ankles and a little bit of his calves to the world. This made Virgil begin to turn red.

“ _ DECEIT! _ ” he screeched, hiding his face. “I know it’s late and you may be a little bored, but  _ SERIOUSLY?! Nowisntthetime!!!! _ ” This got Deceit laughing, and he snapped his original clothes back, cuddling right back into Virgil.

“I know, I know, sorry hun. I just had to prove you wrong.”  
Virgil huffed at this, lightly smacking the smaller man’s chest.

“That was mean!”

That got him laughing again.

~~~~~

The sides had cuddled up on the couch, watching Disney movies together. Remus had passed on the offer to join them, pretending to gag as he threw himself onto the floor to watch by himself. Virgil had fallen asleep after the first few movies, leaning onto Patton, who cuddled Deceit up into his lap immediately. Logan held Roman in his arms, and they were both also leaning on Patton, with Roman beginning to drift off but being determined to stay awake.

Deceit looked around at his boyfriends and smiled. Seeing them go into a gay panic was nice, but this was even better. He was content with them being like this instead. It made them all happy.

And that was all that he wanted, really.


	2. Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit reveals them Snitties™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!Still No Spoilers For SVS2, Don't Worry!!  
> This is stupid and I love it XD. Uh, warning I guess, Dee kinda strips a little bit. I blame this entirely on a reader who suggested this in the comments and I went along with it

By now, it had been a while. Three months, to be exact. He’d carried on his shenanigans for about another week. Dee was trying to get down to the amount of clothing that Virgil was comfortable seeing(long sleeve shirt and pants), but decided that moving at the pace he wanted would break his boyfriends, so he stopped. Entirely.

He’d slowly begun explaining what he was doing, to which he was showered with the attention he wanted. He said he wouldn’t do it again, because it was too much effort for attention. He, of course, refused to ask for it the normal way, but he wouldn’t start stripping for attention anymore. That’s what he’d promised.

He, of course, was lying.

It was in his name, what did they expect, him to continue seeking out attention in his version of normal? That’s a better joke than any Patton could ever tell!

He’d kept his promises for a long time. Three whole months! But then, he’d stopped getting as much attention as he demanded. And this was not okay.

This was illegal. So he would have to be even more illegal.

~~~~~

They were all sitting in the living room. Roman and Virgil were playing Mario Kart(or rather, arguing about whether Roman was or wasn’t cheating in Mario Kart), Logan was reading a book(well, holding a book, he was really just watching them bicker), and Patton, Dee, and Remus were enjoying the show.

Patton and Logan were the ends of their couch line, with Virgil next to Patton and Roman next to Logan. Remus was sitting on the floor, just under Logan. Seperate from all of them, was Dee, on the other extension of the cough. This meant no eyes were on him. Perfect.

Deceit removed his hat, setting it down next to him. Nothing. Next, were his gloves. Still, nothing. Third to go was his capelet, neatly folded next to him. This caught the attention of Remus, but no one else. Even then, he went back to watching the fight. Next, was his shirt.

No one had ever seen him without one. No one had ever even seen his collar bone(except Virgil on rare occasions). It was something he was proud of. He was willing to break that for attention.

He began unbuttoning his shirt. Not even Remus seemed to notice. Once it was unbuttoned, he slipped it over his shoulders and down his arms. Still, no one paid him any mind. He was tempted to throw his shirt at them to get their attention, but decided against it. Instead, he folded it and placed it with the rest of his clothing. He threw his arm back, letting his elbow rest on the back of the couch to prop up his head as he watched the screen.

It took a couple of minutes, but eventually, he caught the eye of Roman. Upon seeing the very shirtless(and fairly muscled up) Deceit just sitting there, his face turned a deep crimson. He tossed his controller into his lap, grabbed the pillow behind Logan(much to his protest), and screamed out “ **_SNITTIES-_ ** ” before chucking the pillow into Dee’s face and hiding in Logan’s shoulder.

This made Deceit laugh, which caught everyone else's attention(along with the screaming Roman), who also immediately turned red and blue screened. There was a second pause before Patton let out a very gay sputter and grabbed the blanket folded on the back of the couch, throwing it over Deceit. This only made him laugh harder.

There was a chorus of cries and gibberish before everyone(besides Remus, who decided to closer, because obviously) looked away, still very red.

Gosh, he loved his boyfriends.


End file.
